1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for downloading real-time interaction data through mobile and broadcast converged networks and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing Java game download platform is a service provided by a mobile phone network provider and it allows mobile phone users to download online Java games. A mobile phone user can connect to a Java game portal at any time through the mobile phone network to download online Java games. Such technique for downloading and installing online Java game is referred as over-the-air (OTA) technique. Due to the bandwidth limitation of mobile phone networks, OTA Java games are usually small games (for example, their memory footprints are usually within 1 MB).
The demand for running mobile massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) on handheld devices has been growing along with the advancement of the processing capability of handheld devices. Presently, to run a MMOG on a personal computer (PC), a bundle of game data whose total size is about the capacity of a DVD ROM has to be installed into the PC before the first time of running the game online. However, since aforementioned OTA function has to be provided for installing and running a MMOG on a mobile device conveniently, and the total size of game data required by a 3D mobile MMOG is usually very large, it is almost impossible to download the complete game data at once through a mobile phone network due to the bandwidth limitation thereof. Accordingly, a system and a method for quickly downloading real-time interaction data in a mobile environment are desired.